Gigi Sinclaire
Name: Gigi Sinclaire Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Sophomore (10th) School: Hobbsborough Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna's Homeroom Hobbies and Interests: Dance Appearance: Gigi Sinclaire is a girl completely devoted to the 60's. Her attire is all of the 60's, she loves the style, she loves the feeling and wishes she could live during that time. She is white but has nice toned skin. She has auburn hair puffed up into the large hair they had back then. She has brown eyes which are usually covered by huge bugeye sunglasses and checkerboard patterned skirts and blouses. She loves the music and dancing to the beat of it. She's in good shape, actually pretty. She has her curves, a decent rack, and of course the legs of a dancer. She's fit and strong and healthy for her age. Biography: Gigi Sinclaire has always lived in Denton. Her life has been nothing more than a big dance session. Born from Sally and Paul Sinclaire, Gigi has been dancing since the moment she was born. For some reason the girl loved to dance and dance and dance. All throughout pre- and elementary school she would be in dance recitals and talent shows. She wasn't afraid to bust a move, she was generally known as the dancing girl. Some people like to encourage her dancing while some make fun of her because she looks like an idiot doing so. Gigi never let insults get to her, if she was feeling stressful she would just start dancing in her room, shower, etc. The Sinclaire family was a unique one, they based themselves on the 60's - a time of peace and tranquility. Her parents never seemed to change, they dressed like hippies. They always tried to remain hip and cool no matter how much they aged. This of course passed on to their daguther Gigi who was encouraged to share the love! It was a big hit for the girl, she based her whole style on the 60's. She loved wearing different color checkerboard mini dresses with large bug eye sunglasses. People in elementary thought she dressed funny. Some parents didn't want their children going near her, afraid of the influence she might give out. The checkerboard chick acted very nice to others. She was normal for the most part, she didn't approve of fighting at all. Her beliefs were based on the ideal 'Flower Power'. However she did know how to mind her own business, she didn't want to get involved with other people's problems. Gigi was never mean unless someone was mean to her. She would try to encourage them to join in her dance. However, when Gigi was tossed into nerve-racking situations she becomes paranoid and anxious. Gigi can be easily scared and isn't confident in scary situations. She hates roller coasters and things like that, Gigi tries to face her fears but then cowards out. Her parents always told her to go and face her fears and she would try but fail her parents each time. In high school Gigi continued to dance. She would practice any kind of dance: ballet, hip hop, etc. She usually signs up for the musicals and ballets at the Performing Arts Center. Gigi has a decent amount of friends at Hobbsborough. The occasional people still are weirded out by her strange dressing ways but for the most part she had a pretty normal social status. Life was great for Gigi, always dancing and enjoying herself. It was the best kind of feeling, when you're dancing. Gigi aspires to be a professional dancer for various events, plays, ballets, you name it she'll dance in it. She even vowed she would die dancing to a tune. The girl might get her wish... Advantages: Being a dancer, Gigi knows how to move. She's fast, and has quite a bit of endurance. Not only that but she's flexable as well. Disadvantages: When tossed into a pressured situation Gigi becomes paranoid and anxious which can affect her actions. The intensity of the situation will provoke her to do something irrational. It's difficult for Gigi to face her fears and when faced with it she might go into a state of hysteria. Number: Female Student No. 44 --- Designated Weapon: Riot Gun Conclusions: G44 - the Dancing Girl - might want to rethink her method of dying. She wants to die dancing to a tune, she might go out doing a jig when she gets riddled with the bullets of another competitor. I don't see G44 going very far in this competition, considering that she'll have to confront one of everybody's most primal fears -- the fear of death -- in order to persevere. The above biography is as written by Strawberry_Prince. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Gigi was incinerated in the blast when Alexander Bee's claymore detonated. Collected Weapons: Riot Gun (issued weapon) Allies: Annabelle Buchannon, Satoru Kamui, Alexander Bee Enemies: Annabelle Buchannon Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Gigi. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Another Day In Homeroom (fragments of lost thread) *I Can Feel The Pressure *Funky Brunch Version II: *Start for G5 *Peace at any Cost Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Gigi Sinclaire. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students